


"We Have a Five-Year-Old in Titans Tower!"

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, De-Aged Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Speaks Romani, Dick Grayson is Robin, Romani Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: Robin is hit with a de-aging gun, Raven calls Batman.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Rachel Roth & Dick Grayson, Raven & Robin
Series: Batman one shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	"We Have a Five-Year-Old in Titans Tower!"

**Teen** **Titan** **s**  
**Daddybats**  
**Humour,** **fluff**  
**____________**

You all know this situation, where you just think 'eh, not dealing with that', right? I certainly do: Homework- seriously, are our teachers _trying_ to kill us?- or annoying little siblings.

Well, those are fairly normal for teenagers, but then there are the more... complicated cases. Like a de-aged superhero for example. Yeah, that's what this short something is dealing with. A de-aged Robin, so all phones off and eyes on the screen and welcome a ten year old Robin- wait, that didn't make any sense... leave your phones on.  
____________

Raven was done, just done. They had been fighting Red X and then the guy pulls out a strange gun and shoots at her, only that Robin, that idiotic idiot, jumps in front of her and baam! He gets shot. Now, they're in the infirmary, a passed out Robin on the bed and the Titans wondering just what the hell that gun had done to their leader.

It wasn't until a few hours later that something happened. Beast Boy had been assigned to keep watch, whilst the others tried to get some sleep, and now Best Boy was screaming some shit about kids and diapers and pacifiers and pee in the bed.   
Raven groaned. "Who hit him in the head this time?"

When they reached the infirmary, they all stared at their leader in shock. "No way..."  
Raven didn't know what to say, to do. Terra, bring it on; Slade, if it has to be, but Robin like this... thanks, but no thanks.

"How old do you think he is?" questioned Cyborg and Raven shrugged. "Five... maybe..."  
Yes, the gun hadn't injured Robin, it de-aged him. Now, their leader was looking at them with big, blue eyes, the mask falling down his face, costume way too big. He raised his arms, his tiny hands disappearing in his sleeves. He smiled carefull and his cheeks reddened.

"Friend Robin?" asked Starfire, slowly advancing.   
Robin's hands dropped and he looked at them with big, confused eyes.  
"Ce?"  
Cyborg cursed. "I can't translate baby language, my circuits got damaged during the fight. Does anyone know what he's saying?"

Raven shook her head. "I can't get into his mind, it's... too confusing, all his thoughts are jumbled. I think his body isn't the only thing that was thrown back in time. He is as old as he looks. Though I don't think he's speaking 'baby language'."  
"Damn," muttered Beast Boy and Raven silently agreed.

She watched as Robin cocked his head to the side, trying to scramble out of bed, his small face contorted in confusion and fear. "Cine ești tu?"  
Raven sighed and swiftly lifted him into her arms, patting his back soothingly, letting her aura calm him down. "I don't understand, Robin." But she'd do her best to make him comfortable. He'd done the same for her, after all. It was like repaying a dept.

"I have an idea," said Cyborg quietly, not wanting to wake Robin. The young kid was asleep on Raven's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her neck and his mouth hanging open, drool slowly building a puddle on the Empath's shoulder. "We could try to contact Batman."  
Raven pursed her lips. "There's a reason he never talks about his old mentor, Cyborg. I don't think that he would want us to."  
"But if it's our only chance?" piped up Beast Boy, eyes full of excitement. He could meet the famous Batman!

Raven sighed, subconsciously patting Robin's back. She knew that something has been going on between Gotham's caped crusader and their leader, but what choice did they have? They didn't know how long the gun's effect would last and as a child, Robin was vulnerable, not to mention the whole what-is-he-saying thing.

Starfire looked at them confused. "Who is this Man of the Bat you are talking about?"   
Before anyone could stop him, Beast Boy went into fanboy mode and started rambling about Gotham, Joker, Catwoman, Batman's fancy gadgets, the Batmobile and so on.   
"He's Robin's old mentor," explained Raven with a sigh, shifting the acrobat's weight on her shoulder.  
The red-head nodded slowly, smiling like that was the best thing in the world. "So, how do we contact this Manbat?"  
"Batman," corrected Raven. She sighed, an idea forming in her head. "I have a plan, we just have to hope it works."

She led the others to the rooftop of the tower, careful not to wake up the sleeping child. She pointed at a big structure hidden by a dusty sheet.  
"What is it?" asked Beast Boy, slowly advancing the construction. Raven motioned for him to pull the sheet down and BB gasped, dropping it on the floor. "Why do we have this?"

In front of them stood a searchlight with a stylized emblem of a bat. A Bat-signal.  
"I knew that we'd need his help one day," she explained, shifting Robin's weight again.   
Cyborg grinned. "That's brilliant, Raven."  
She smiled slightly and BB clapped his hands excitedly. "Let's turn it on."  
____________

It was all over the news. The Bat-signal in Jump City, a phenomenon like none other. There had been a lot of rumours as to why Robin had left Gotham, and now he was calling for the Dark Knight after years of no contact.   
Even in Gotham, hours away, it was all over the news and newspaper, impossible for Bruce Wayne to miss.

He had been in his study, talking with Alfred, when the old Butler had turned on the TV and almost dropped the remote in shock. The Titans were calling for Batman.

In record time, Bruce was in his costume, cowl pulled over his bead and cape blowing behind him like a dark shadow.   
During his flight to Jump, different scenarios went through his head, one worse than the other. What if something had happened to Robin, what if he was injured, or worse? Batman would never be able to forgive himself. He had fired Robin and kicked Dick out in the process. It would be his fault.

The second he reached the Titans Tower, he hurried to the group of heroes waiting for him on the roof. "Titans," he greeted impatiently, looming over them.   
"H-hey, Batman," stuttered the green one, waving shyly.   
Bruce's gaze flickered over the teenagers, ignoring BB. He frowned. "Where's Robin?"

At that, a girl cloaked in darkness stepped forward, a small... child in her arms. "Here," she said lowly, nodding towards the sleeping kid. "He... was hit with a de-aging gun."  
A relieved sigh escaped Batman's lips. At least he wasn't seriously hurt. De-aging spells could be delt with.

Raven slowly lowered Robin into Batman's arms, her hand brushing against his arm. She smiled as she felt the vigilante's fear, love, affection, worry and need to protect Robin.   
Suddenly, one word flashed through her mind:  
_Daddybats_


End file.
